


The Sun’s Crown, The Moon’s Circlet

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Upon their arrival in Beleriand, the sun rises and Fëanor is crowned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020





	The Sun’s Crown, The Moon’s Circlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spring Renewel 2020, April 28th prompt, Any, Any, thr crown of the rising sun. 
> 
> I have no explanation for this AU other than that Fëanor took the ice with Fingolfin’s people and so things are slightly better.

Fëanor is crowned by the sun, the first morning Arien rises after they have finished crossing the ice. 

The orange glow suits him, no matter how much Fingolfin does not wish to admit that as his brother smiles and laughs at the heat and the orcs fleeing. 

That night, as Fingolfin is walking towards his own tent, Fëanor calls out, “Remind me to make your circlet from silver.” 

Fingolfin raises a brow in question. 

Fëanor lifts a hand to gesture at the darkening sky. “The silver light suits you, half-brother, we shall make you a circlet that does as well.”


End file.
